The Shine of Her Ring
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha makes Kagome go back to her time, and doesn't go to get her for three months. When he gets her again, he's in for the surprise of his life. oneshot, and sort of a songfic.


*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my new story, a oneshot/song fic. They are very useful, because music inspires me soo much, and without music I wouldn't be such a great writer. Thank music, my friends and my muse, _Drama Kagome_. I hope you like this. The two songs that inspired this and are in it are **_**Vindicated **_**by **_**The Dashboard Confessional**_**, and **_**Damn Regret**_** by **_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_**. I hope you like it.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the music. **

**The Shine of Her Ring**

Naraku was dead, the jewel was complete, and Kikyo was gone. Kagome and I... weren't any different toward each other now than when we were before. It was mostly my fault. Kagome used the jewel to make the well stay open, so she could come and go, and she stayed here more than she went home. She'd try cheering me up, try making me be nicer, I was grumpy, I had nothing to do now. No demons to fight, I didn't have to protect anybody. It also wasn't the best time for me. It was spring, and that's the time when all demons, and animals, choose a mate. So I wasn't in the best mood. The season only worked when demons were already in love, and not mated.

And she was getting so close to me, her scent was making my thoughts jumble. At least it was almost over. Three months left.

She was looking at me from the side, right next to my face, I could almost _feel_ her. I turned my head in her direction, and pulled back.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded. "You got something to say to me?"

"Yeah. Why are you being so grumpy?" she asked. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I can't stand being in the same place at you!" I growled.

Kagome's hands dropped to her sides and balled into fists. "Inuyasha..." she started.

Oh shit. Here it comes.

"Sit."

_Wham!_

"Dammit, why the hell didn't you take this damn necklace off me already, anyway?" I snapped. I pulled myself off the ground, and stormed over to her.

"So I can _sit_ you," she said, as I fell to the ground in front of her.

I growled. "Would you quit it?" I stood up again.

"No, not until you tell me what your problem is!" she snapped.

"I'm not the one with a problem! I didn't come over to _you_ and start questioning your mood, did I?" I yelled.

"You're the one avoiding me! Whenever I try having a conversation with you anymore you yell at me to go away!" she yelled back. "If you don't want to talk to me, I'll just go home and _stay_ there!"

"Go ahead, it's fine with me, I've been waiting for you to do that," I told her. I jumped into a tree. "Go home and stay the hell there for a while."

"I'll stay there _forever_!" she cried, and I curse myself. "I'm never coming back, and I'll seal the well somehow." She started running for the well, and I jumped in front of her.

"The hell you will," I growled. "You better come back."

"What does it matter to you?" she demanded. "I was just a jewel shard detector to you, and now what am I to you? Just let me go, Inuyasha. Why can't you let me go and let me have a life?" She was crying more now, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You can't stop me from leaving."

"Yes I can," I snapped.

"Sit!" she yelled and ran toward the well again. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, _sit_!" She stopped saying that damn word once she got into the well.

"Dammit," I mumbled. I just laid in my crater, not caring about anything at the moment.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara found me still laying in my hole some hours later.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"By the looks of it, it seems he has gotten into a fight with Lady Kagome," Miroku stated.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo demanded. "What did you do this time?"

"She's back in her time," I snapped. "She's staying there until I get her. In three months."

"Three months?" Shippo asked.

"In three months spring will be over, and he won't have to fight mating season," Sango stated. "I heard it only works when they're in love."

"And he made Lady Kagome go home, because he was in love with her," Miroku stated.

I growled at the monk. "No! I'm not in love with Kagome," I snapped. They gave me disbelieving looks and I growled louder. "Stop looking at me like that. If you got something to say, say it."

They looked away smiling. I growled and stormed away. I ran through the forest, until I got to a tree really far away, so they couldn't bother me, or get to me so quickly. I sighed, getting ready to mope without her for the next three months.

**

* * *

Three Months later**

I climbed out of the well on her side after spring ended. She was there, I could smell her, but I also smelt the scent of that annoying Hojo boy. He was there quite often, and it was too often for me. He wasn't there now, but he was there recently.

So I jumped into the window of her room, and she was sitting there, and jumped when I jumped into her room. She still kept it open.

She looked pained, and a little surprised. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back home," I stated. I was, I told her, didn't I? I couldn't remember. Three months.

"This is my home," she stated. "I told you I wasn't going back."

This crushed my heart. "Why not?" I demanded.

"Because I'm sick of fighting with you Inuyasha!" she yelled. "I'm sick of waiting and wishing that you'd finally ask me to stay with you forever!" She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "I told you I was coming back here to move on with my life!"

"Well, I told you I was gonna come for you!" I growled.

"I'm not going back Inuyasha," she stated. "I can't. I'm getting married." She stated to so indifferently, and it hit me like a truck.

That statement held me in place. Married. She was getting married. Most likely to that Hojo. I couldn't do anything.

_Hope, dangles on a string,_

_Like slow spinning redemption,_

My hope was slowly falling, just barely holding. This couldn't be happening. If this was a nightmare wake me up now.

"You don't love him," I said.

_Winding in and winding out,_

_The shine of it has caught my eye _

She glared at me, and it was real anger. "You don't have any right to tell me who I love or not, Inuyasha. I'm not your mate, and I'm not going back to the Feudal Era with you."

_And roped me in _

_So mesmerizing _

_So hypnotizing, _

_I am captivated,_

It was funny how those words cut me. My hope didn't fall, but my scars opened back up. She was so beautiful when she was angry, and I wished so much that it could be one of our innocent fights from a year before.

_I am vindicated,_

_I am selfish, I am wrong._

_I am right, I swear I'm right,_

"Kagome, you don't love him," I stated. "I know you don't." I was right. I swear I am. I can't be wrong, because if I am, then I'd loose her forever.

_Swear I knew it all along._

_And I am flawed, _

_But I am cleaning up so well,_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself. _

I was healing, I was getting better at opening up, just because of her, and she had to go and do this. She told me over and over that I wasn't worthless, that I was prefect the way I was.

"You don't know anything, Inuyasha," she whispered. I could hear a faint trace of sadness in her voice. She wouldn't look at me.

_So clear,_

_Like the diamond in your ring, _

_Cut to mirror your intention,_

_Oversized and overwhelmed,_

_The shine of it has caught my eye._

I saw the shine of the diamond in the ring, it was big, really big, and the shine made me frozen in place. It was true; she was getting married, but I couldn't seem to accept the fact.

"Then tell me," I simply said.

_And rendered me _

_So isolated, _

_So motivated_

_I am certain now that_

She looked up at my eyes, her chocolate eyes flooding with tears. She was forgiving me. She always forgave me, and that told me that she loved me. Nothing I could do would push her away, she'd always love me, even if she was getting married to some weak human pretty boy.

_I am vindicated, _

_I am selfish, I am wrong, _

_I am right, I swear I'm right,_

_Swear I knew it all along_

"You're right," she whispered, it was so quiet I almost didn't get it. "I'm only marrying him because I'm trying to get away." She let the tears fall, and I cursed every one that fell from her eyes. Each one a sign that I had screwed up, and this time, big time.

_And I am flawed,_

_But I am cleaning up so well,_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself._

She always chose to see the good part in me, when I chose to see the flawed part. The scarred part, the screwed up part. But I was getting better. She was making me better, and I saw that now.

I was right, she was marrying that Hojo, but she never loved him. She never could.

_So turn _

_Up the corners of your lips _

_Part them and feel my finger tips _

_Trace the moment, fall forever._

I was right in front of her now, and I touched her face with my clawed hand, and her eyes closed as tears fell. I was going to take her back, if only to talk to her. She could come back, as long as I could explain myself.

_Defense is paper thin, _

_Just one touch and I be in too _

_Deep now to ever swim against the current _

She put her hand on my hand, and opened her eyes, and I got lost in them. Her touch was the best thing in the world. I needed it, and just one touch healed my scars.

_So let me slip away, _

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip against the current_

The scarred part was disappearing, I know it was, and I picked her up and jumped out the window. I brought her through the well, and she wasn't struggling. She let carry her into the tree where we first met.

_So let me slip away _

_So let me slip away _

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip awaaaay._

I felt all my resolve to lie to her slipping away, and in it's place was left the need to tell her everything. I messed up, and I needed to get her back. I set her on my lap in the tree.

_Vindicated, _

_I am selfish, I am wrong,_

_I am right, I swear I'm right,_

_Swear I knew it all along _

_And I am flawed, _

She was forgiving me, slowly, but I was being forgiven. She knows I have flaws, she knows I mess up all the time. She knows I'm scarred. She knew she was fixing me.

_But I am cleaning up so well,_

_I am seeing in my now the things you swore you saw yourself_

"Inuyasha, I can't stay here with you," she told me. "Just let me go." It was the same thing she said three months before.

"No," I growled.

"Inuyasha, I'll come back to visit them, if you do," she told me.

_My hope, dangles on a string _

_Like slow spinning redemption._

My actions were being justified somehow, saying she'll come back to visit _them_. Letting me know I'll be able to see her.

If I told her the truth, no lies, just the truth, will I be fully forgiven, and will she come back?

"_I was just a jewel shard detector to you, and now what am I to you?"_

I never answered that. It was time now, right before I lost her forever.

"You're more than a jewel shard detector," I mumbled. I almost hoped she didn't hear.

She did though. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm answering your question," I told her. "The one you asked three months ago, before you left."

"You remember that?" she asked in surprise.

I nodded. "I remember everything you said that day."

_The moon is shining bright,_

_The mood is feeling right,_

_I'll kiss you on your neck,_

_People will stare but we won't care._

She looked at me in surprise. "Inuyasha…" She knew what that meant. "Why are you telling me this now?" she whispered, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Because I'm loosing you," I whispered. I didn't care anymore. People could be watching me spill my guts, and I wouldn't care, as long as I got back Kagome. 

_We're high above the ground,_

_We're nowhere to be found,_

_Empowered by adrenaline,_

"Inuyasha…" she started. She couldn't say anything, because I'm right. I was loosing her. "You're not loosing me." 

_Feel I've been born again, _

_Again, I am repeating myself,_

_And I know when it is time for you_

_To sit and pretend._

"I'm loosing you," I repeated. I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't as long as she still wore that ring. She was pretending, only to calm me, and get me to react to it. She wanted to see how I would react if I wasn't loosing her.

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined,_

_Cast my line to see what's behind,_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

I regretted ever lying to her, but now I was healed. Everything I've done before was a mistake.

"Do you think I'll let you go?" I asked. I couldn't let her go when I was going to tell her. I wished she was in my head.

_I'm wishing you were here,_

_My weakness is my fear,_

_Alone I am myself_

_No reason left for me to care,_

"You have before," she told me.

She was my weakness, and she scared me. Everything she did scared me more than any demon I've ever faced. "I wasn't loosing you then, and it was a mistake." 

_Distracted by the sound,_

_I hear footsteps all around,_

_Empowered by adrenaline,_

I heard someone, but I didn't care. I was with Kagome, telling her the truth. Getting her back. "Kagome, I _need_ you." I was out of my mind.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said. "I've been dreaming of you saying that, but why now?" She was crying. 

_Feel I've been born again._

_Again, I am repeating myself,_

_And I know when it is time for you_

_To sit and pretend._

I rejoiced at her words. "I already told you," I told her. "I'm loosing you, and I… need you." She was trying to find out of I was telling the truth. She thought I was lying to her. How could she believe the lie, but not the truth?

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget,_

_Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined,_

_Cast my line to see what's behind,_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

"Why do you need me?" she demanded. "The jewel's gone. You're free to go to hell with Kikyo."

"I've already told you, dammit," I growled. "You're more than a damn jewel shard detector. Haven't you noticed that I'm not a full demon? I stopped caring about the damn jewel long ago. I'm not letting you go Kagome."

_You're the only one I turn to_

_When I feel like no one's there,_

_When I'm lonely in my darkest hour_

_You give me the power_

_To sit and pretend._

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I don't tell anyone else anything," I growled. "I'm not lonely with you." Why was I telling her all of this? "I need you with me so I can go on." My anger, making me say more than I want to.

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined,_

_Cast my line to see what's behind,_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

"You've lived three months without me," she told me. "You pushed me away, and decided to come get me three months later." Her voice was getting higher.

"Because I had to!" I yelled. "You don't know what the spring is like for demons and half demons. I was going to mate you if you stayed."

_Did you think I'd forget?_

_Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She glared at me.

I growled in frustration. "Spring is mating season, but it only works if I'm in love," I snapped, not realizing what I said. "I knew it was three months. That was went spring ended, dammit."

_Did you think I'd forget?_

_Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me goooo? _

I realized what I said when Kagome went quiet. I blushed. This was not how I pictured this happening. She really thought I had to get angry to tell the truth? She let go the idea that she was just a jewel shard detector though. I didn't surrender all of my secrets though. I still had my reasons of why I lied.

"Inuyasha, you… you're in love with me?" she asked quietly. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because I couldn't. You wouldn't accept me. You getting married, aren't you?" I growled. "Just go back to you're future husband."

I looked away from her.

She put a hand on my face, and turned my head to look at him. "Inuyasha, I don't love him. I love you," she whispered. "I'll give him back the ring tomorrow." She kissed me.

"Kagome," I said. "You'd do that, for me?" I looked at her face in disbelief. I never imagined her saying that to me.

She nodded. "I'd do it anytime, Inuyasha." She kissed me again. After she pulled away, the shine of her ring caught my eye again, and she took it off and put it in her pocket. "You could have just asked me to be your mate. I would have said yes."

She would say yes. I had my answer. She'd stay with me, and I'd never have to see the shine of her ring again.

**

* * *

****Author's note: how did you like it guys? I liked it, and I'm really happy. Oh, and please, if you have time, go check out my muse, **_**Drama Kagome**_**'s stories, especially **_**Misa**_**. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
